


Help Me

by nanasssig



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood, Child Abuse, F/M, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mental Abuse, No parallel Universe, Physical Abuse, Slow burn? I might be too impatient, This isn’t as angsty as it sounds, Underage Drinking, graphic depiction of violence, hopefully, smut?, use of homophobic slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanasssig/pseuds/nanasssig
Summary: In an alternate universe where the field trip happens and Grizz has a fucked up home life, Sam and Grizz still fall in love!





	Help Me

Grizz caught the football in his hands and threw it to Luke. He looked around the field, with just himself, Luke, Clark, and Jason standing in a rough circle-square type of thing. They were throwing the ball to each other and talking.   
“No, but she’s being such a bitch about it! I don’t get it!” Clark said and Luke snorted, “Oh sorry, she’s upset that you forgot her birthday?” Luke said and Grizz smiled. Clark didn’t get the joke.   
“I know right? She’s acting like I don’t care about her anymore!” Clark said and Jason nodded seriously. The ball was back in Grizz’s hands and he threw it to Luke again.   
It was silent for a bit, except for the sound of the guys catching the ball before throwing it, until Jason spoke up, “Grizz, when are you gonna get a girlfriend?” Grizz shrugged quickly.   
“I don’t know man, you got any girls for me?” He asked, before cringing. He knew when he was going to get a girlfriend. Never. Because you know, he was gay.   
It was Clark’s let out a small laugh, “Dude! Take your pick. I mean, the captain of the football team, smart, over six feet… you could get any girl you want!” Clark said and Grizz’s face grew red.   
“You make me sound like a douche, and not every girl would want me,” Grizz said and Luke caught the ball and held it. “You’re joking right? I’m pretty sure Helena would cheat on me for you,” Luke said jokingly, but Grizz still flinched.   
“Dude.. no. No she wouldn’t, man,” Grizz said quietly. He always hated it when they guys went on a ramble like this. It felt like they were talking down on themselves, like a competition. “Besides the point, you have to admit you’re kind of a catch,” Luke said and Grizz found the perfect way to make them stop.   
“You guys sounds so gay right now,” Grizz said and immediately Clark made a fake gagging sound. “Ack! Dude don’t say that! I’m not fucking gay!” Jason said quickly. Another reminder as to why Grizz could never come out. It felt gross to make jokes like that, to say stuff like that. But Grizz had gotten used to that feeling lately.   
He got that feeling when he would sleep with girls just to cover up the fact that he never actually dated them. He thinks it’s called a ‘Beard’.   
“Dude that totally ruined the vibe, man!” Clark said before walking to his backpack and putting it on his shoulders. Grizz shrugged and picked his keys off of the ground. “Can you give me a ride?” Luke asked, and Grizz nodded before picking up his own backpack up and walking towards his Jeep, Luke following close behind.   
Grizz hopped into the driver seat and Luke sat in shotgun. As soon as his door was closed, Luke turned to Grizz, “Are you okay?” He asked and Grizz turned the key in the ignition.   
“Buckle up, Luke,” Grizz said and ignored his question. Luke sighed but reached for his seatbelt, and Grizz drove away.   
“I’m not joking, man. You can talk to me, you know that right?” Luke said while still looking at Grizz. He purposefully ignored his friends eyes and continued to drive. Grizz sighed when he realized that Luke was not going to give up, “Yea, man. I do. There’s nothing to talk about,” Grizz said and stopped at a stoplight, finally looking at his friend. He was met with worried eyes and Grizz knew that wasn’t good enough.   
“Grizz..” Luke said when Grizz turned back as the light turned green. “It’s nothing! Really.. my parents were just assholes this morning-“ Grizz said and Luke quickly interrupted him, “Your parents? They didn’t, like-“ Luke said and Grizz sighed.   
“No, Luke. They didn’t hit me,” Grizz said quietly, emphasizing the ‘me’, and Luke groaned loudly. Luke shook his head as silence settled over the car. He got the message. No, not him, but his sister.   
Grizz pulled up to Luke’s house and they both sat still for a bit. “Dude.. you really got to tell someone this,” Luke said and Grizz scoffed. “Oh yeah. People are going to believe that a member of the city council beats their kids. They’ll just say I’m lying or some shit. Plus, I am telling someone. I’m telling you,” Grizz said and sniffed quietly.   
Luke sooo his head in disappointment and opened the car door. Just before he closed it he turned around, “Just stay safe man,” Luke said and walked inside his home. Grizz rested his head on the car wheel for a bit.   
“Fuck!” He said and slammed his hand into the wheel. It didn’t help with his anger. Not at Luke, at his parents. If only he could have normal parents, who love him, then he wouldn’t be treated like some ancient glass cup that could break any second. He would be treated like a normal student, normal athlete, normal friend. At least by those who knew, which wasn’t many. So, Grizz sighed and drove back home. 

“I’m home!” Grizz yelled as he walked inside his house. He turned around and locked the door before setting is keys on the counter next to him. “Fucking finally! What were you doin’, huh? Your mother’s going to be pissed when she comes home with no dinner!” His father said and walked in the kitchen. “So where were you, boy? You better have been studying or something,” His dad, Jared, asked and leaned on the counter. His dad didn’t need to yell to make the hair on his neck stand up. He was a big dude, over 6”5, and beefy. He worked out regularly. Grizz knew what he could do to him. “I was with the guys practicing,” Grizz said and put his bag on the chair tucked in the table.   
To an outsider, Grizz’s life would be perfect. A mother and father, both wealthy. His mother was on the city council, and his father was a lawyer. Kind outside of the house, donated to the homeless, raised money for the kids in Africa. But failed to raise the kids in their own house. That was left to Grizz’s older brother, but he was off at college now. Now, Grizz had to protect his sister.   
Jared scoffed, “Don’t fucking lie to me, Gareth,” He said and Grizz shifted his feet. “I’m not, Dad. You can ask Luke,” Grizz said and looked at the floor. It’s kind of outstanding. His father could make such a big guy like Grizz cower.   
Jared sniffed and rubbed his nose. He did it a lot, and he’s probably where Grizz got it from. He was his parents favorite as a kid, until his dad learned about the tap lessons he had.   
Grizz didn’t know what happened to his mother after that. One day, cheering him on in the crowd. The next, she forced him to stop and screamed at him that the devil would get him if he kept doing such heinous and gay acts. That he would become a faggot, and go straight to Hell.   
“Don’t you dare come home this late ever again,” Jared said and Grizz nodded. “Hey! Look at me and say that you understand,” Jared said and stood up to his full height and raising his voice. “I understand,” Grizz said, slouching against the monster in front of him.   
Grizz had always been afraid of big things. Space, tall trees, mountains. The only time he got over it is when his parents put him in Boy Scouts to teach him ‘How to be a man!’ Being forced in the great outdoors.. exposure therapy. Grizz understood why he hates large things so much now.   
His father lurched forward to stand directly in front of Grizz and he flinched quickly bringing his hands up to his face. “What.. do you say.. to me?” His father whispered, and Grizz felt his hot breath on his hands. Grizz slowly lowered his hands to look his father in the eye. “I understand, sir,” Grizz said quietly.   
Jared nodded and turned around to walk back in the living room, and Grizz felt himself crumble like wet paper. ‘You’re almost to college. You’re almost out.’ Grizz thought. 

The next day of school, Grizz sat in his normal seat in science. He usually loved this class, but he couldn’t bring himself to enjoy it that day. In the first ten minutes, he tapped out and let his head rest on his desk.   
Halfway through the class, Grizz felt a tap on his shoulder and slowly turned to his seat partner. Sam Eliot. Now Sam was.. a problem. Not much anymore, but Grizz had a huge crush on him in eighth grade. Then, one day, his parents forced him to go to church. And the priest launched into an explanation about how, “Faggots go to hell! Those who partake in homosexual acts will burn with the devil!” Grizz forced the crush down as quickly as possible.   
Then, sophomore year came and Grizz had to see him again. And Sam had definitely hit puberty. Almost six feet tall, he let his hair grow out, got rid of his braces.. Grizz heart fluttered when he first saw him. Senior year, Grizz knew how to suppress his boy crushes.   
“Are you okay?” Sam said and Grizz groaned and sat up. “Yeah, I’m good. Thanks for asking, though,” Grizz said before looking back at the board and resting his head on his hand.   
That interaction was the beginning of the fall. Literally.

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus fuck this was VERY ANGSTY but it’s majority story building for right now! Please go read my other work named “A dying garden” about life after episode 10 hehe


End file.
